


Target Acquired

by PageofD



Series: The Merc Babs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Play, Kind of non-con, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Manipulation, Mercenary Characters, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Smut, minor torture, the warning is there in case but its mostly consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The target has been found, now the information needs to be extracted… one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Acquired

Kian weaved through the people lining the edges of the dance floor, their eyes locked on their target even as they loosened their shoulders and let their hips rock to the beat of the song playing.  _ Could be worse, at least he’s a looker _ , they thought, eyeing the plush red lips latched around a short black straw and the dirty blonde curls falling in a wave over a tall forehead.

 

They sidled up beside the target, sliding their body into the small gap between him and a woman wearing a shirt designed for someone five years younger than her, forcing a space big enough for them. Kian waved the bartender down and ordered a drink, a simple fruity cocktail of vodka and midori mixed with lemonade, shooting a coy smirk at their target and letting their eyes drag down his body in an obvious look.  _ Cute face and a fit bod, ‘ts a shame to waste him. _

 

The song faded into a new track, the continuous bass disguising the change to all but those looking for it, and Kian lowered their head to hide their grin. All they’d been told is that their cue would be unmissable and, as the crowd sung along loudly, Kian let a fond chuckle out along with a promise to make Nolan pay later.

 

“Fancy a dance, love?” They asked their target, giving a small flutter of their lashes and digging their teeth into their bottom lip gently. “This is my jam, you know?” They gave a cheeky half-grin, knocking back the last of their drink with a confident grin and an outstretched hand that the target took with a laugh, downing his own drink before following Kian’s pull to the dancefloor.

 

Kian dragged their hands down the target’s front, grabbing at his hips briefly before running them back up to rest on his shoulders as they let their hips fall into movement with the familiar rhythm playing in the background.

 

The target’s hands came to rest on Kian’s hips, encouraging their hips to rock more and closer to his, letting their groins brush together and increase the heat between them as they danced. Kian tipped their head back with a grin, letting their hips move in looser, less controlled motions to simulate being overwhelmed by drink and the heat of the dancefloor. They raised a hand to the target’s hair, running through the close-cropped back to reach the longer curls and fisting their hand there to guide the target’s mouth to their bared neck. They huffed out a breathless moan as he willingly started to kiss and bite at the offered skin and Kian took the opportunity to show their end of the signal.   
  
They leaned in, placing their mouth close to the target’s ear and whispered the chorus in his ear, barely keeping laughter from their voice as they thought of the number of times they’d belted the words in the shower. “Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you’re a womanizer, ohhh…” They trailed off  into a moan as the target’s hands wandered downwards to grab at their ass, his hips jumping forwards to press against theirs roughly. 

 

Kian played along, groaning and pressing against the hot body dipping them so the target can keep working along their neck. They fisted a hand in the back of his jacket and pulled him closer, taking half a moment to scan the floor where they knew Cirra would be watching and the bar where Nolan was already gone. 

 

Satisfied that everything was going to plan, Kian took the next step; getting the target somewhere isolated. “Come on big boy,” Kian murmured, pressing their hips against the erection straining in the target’s pants. “Lemme take you somewhere I can lend you a hand with that.” Another coy smirk and a hand trailing over the target’s clean-shaven jaw and he was nodding eagerly, hands holding onto Kian’s hips as they led him off the dancefloor and to their car, parked in a well lit place in the carpark.

 

When they reached the car the target’s attitude changed from the placid persona in the club to a barely contained force of wild lust. He pinned Kian against the car, rutting against their ass as he held their hands in place and left a trail of bite marks along their jaw. “Gonna let me fuck you open pretty boy?” He growled, grinning savagely as Kian arched their back and moaned lowly. “Let me open you with my fingers and lower you onto my cock? Get you screaming so loud the neighbours will hear it?” Kian nodded and gasped as one of the target’s hands made its way down to grope at their quickly hardening dick.

 

“Lord yes please.” Kian groaned, tipping their head back and whining softly for more neck kisses.

 

“Where are the keys?” The target asked, dragging his teeth along Kian’s neck.

 

“Front pocket, left side.” Kian said, twisting their hips to help as much as possible with the retrieval. The target dipped his hand into the tight pocket, easily fishing out the keychain containing a house key, car key and keyring in the shape of a celtic knot.

 

The target pulled away from Kian’s body, leaving them to shiver as the night air rushed over their back. A swift spank was dropped on their ass as the target rounded the car to the driver’s seat. “Get in pretty boy, don’t want you freezing that cute ass off out there.”

 

Kian’s legs shook as they climbed in and fastened their seatbelt.  _ Definitely gotta have some fun before we lose him _ .

 

The drive was mostly silent, the target only asking directions to Kian’s hotel and Kian responding with short sentences as they checked on the progress of the cars tailing them and texted Nolan about ‘maybe having some alone time with the target if you catch my drift? ;)’. The reply was instantaneous, an ‘I’ll ask Cirra’ with an almost audible sigh passing through the text.

 

“Here, this is the one.” Kian said finally, pointing to a ramp that disappeared into the ground where the hotel carpark was, barely keeping themselves from bouncing in excitement as the target pulled into the first free spot available and turned the car off.

 

They climbed out of the car, Kian looking around for the dark green station wagon and red motorbike that Nolan and Cirra had been tailing them with. When they saw neither of the vehicles, Kian grabbed the target’s forearm and guided him through the other stationary vehicles towards the elevator, checking their phone along the way and grinning at the affirmative response they got from Cirra.

 

The phone got tucked away into Kian’s jeans quickly as they arrived at the elevator, the target pressing the call button and plastering himself to Kian’s back as they waited. Kian’s head lolled back, their hands coming up to blanket the target’s where they rested against their hipbones. A low groan slipped from Kian’s lips to echo around the carpark when the target’s hot mouth latched onto Kian’s pale skin again, their hips moving minutely against each other while they waited for the tell-tale ding of the elevator arriving. 

 

The elevator arrived with it’s quiet fanfare and the pair shuffled into the box, the target not wanting to let go of Kian, and, despite their overall goals, Kian found themselves agreeing.   
  
“Floor 10.” Kian gasped as they were pinned against the mirror lining the walls of the elevator, the target moving away only long enough to set them in motion before slotting back against Kian and rutting against their ass. 

 

With a hand working over their hard dick in their pants, and an equally hard one pressed against their ass, Kian found themselves gasping against the reflective glass. They squeezed their eyes shut, unable to stand seeing their breath fogging up on the mirror as their hard-fought-for control was taken away from them piece by piece.

 

The target unbuckled Kian’s belt and was working on their fly when the lift hit the tenth floor and he had to hook an arm around Kian’s waist to guide the jelly-legged mercenary out of the lift.   
  
“Left then right. 1023” Kian said, pointing vaguely down the halls as they walked, playing up how much the foreplay had affected them and eagerly awaiting the door shutting behind them both.

 

On the way the target fumbled Kian’s wallet from their pocket and tugged the room keycard from the card sleeve it had been tucked into. The card slid smoothly into the slot on the door handle, the light above it blinking green, and Kian opened the door when the lock clicked, pulling the target through with them and pinning him to the door with their body. Kian stretched up to close the few inches between them and the target to kiss him firmly, biting at his lips and lapping into his mouth with their tongue. The target wasted no time unzipping Kian’s jeans the rest of the way and leaving them to pool around their ankles, lifting them out of the denim and hooking their legs around his waist. 

 

Kian let out a low groan and ground their hips against the target’s dick as they felt it through his jeans, throwing their head back with the target’s hand supporting them by the nape of their neck so they didn’t fall.    
  
“Where’s the bedroom?” The target growled, close to Kian’s ear to be heard over their half-moans and gasps.

 

“End of the hall.” They answered, shaking slightly as the target pulled away from the wall and carried them through the living room and past the kitchenette to the hallway, ignoring the other rooms branching off it to get them to the master bedroom at the end. 

 

The target dropped Kian onto the bed, leaving them to bounce slightly and sprawl across the mattress, arms spread for balance, making their shirt ride up to show pale hips and a trail of dark hair, legs parted to show their dick all wrapped up in royal blue lace. Kian watched through half-masted eyes as the target undressed, undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt slowly, each one allowing an extra peek of a slightly muscled chest covered with a smattering of hair before the whole shirt was shrugged off. Kian stared at the target’s broad shoulders and imagined digging their nails into the muscle, making the man roar and fuck them harder through it, and groaned softly, shifting one of their hands to palm their needy dick through their underwear. 

 

The target hummed with approval as he watched Kian, slowly unbuckling his belt and feeding it through the belt loops until he was holding the length of leather and grinning down at Kian. 

 

“How do you feel about taking some lashes later, pretty boy?” He asked, folding the belt in half and snapping the two sides together with a noise that made Kian shudder.

 

“If you make them quick,” Kian said with a flutter of lashes, “I only have a half hour until my roommates come back… and they won’t be happy to find me mid-fuck… again.” They gave a cheeky grin and sat forward to hook a finger through one of his belt loops and tug the dark denim down a half inch to reveal the v of the target’s hips and the thick waistband of his underwear.

 

The target gave a wicked grin, reaching a hand out to cup Kian’s chin and thumb their lower lip as they undid his fly and tugged his jeans and boxers down. Kian barely glanced at the target’s dick, bringing one hand up to stroke it slowly as they made eye contact with him and slid the head past their lips. The target groaned and raised one of his hands to fist in Kian’s curls, his hips jerking forwards as Kian hollowed their cheeks and sucked his sizeable cock further into their mouth. 

 

With a soft noise Kian went pliant letting the target direct them and fuck their mouth, the hand fisted in their hair guiding them down the target’s dick until their nose was brushing the neat thatch of hair at his pelvis, the tip of his cock sliding neatly down Kian’s relaxed throat. 

 

Kian’s tongue laved over the target’s shaft in their mouth, occasionally able to lap at his tip when he pulled his hips back to thrust into their mouth. They hummed and moaned around the target’s dick softly, grinning when the vibrations made him jerk and let out some moans of his own into the heated air. With the target’s entire length in their mouth and his hand in their hair, Kian let their hands come to rest on their thighs, squeezing at the muscles as the brief thrill of  being used wore off and an ache started to build in their jaw. They shifted slightly, trying to swallow the buildup of their own saliva and the target’s pre in their mouth, the hand locked in their curls keeping them in place and making the simple act difficult to achieve. Kian ran their hands up the target’s thighs, laying their palms over the jut of his hips and squeezing, pulling their head back at the same time in the hopes he’d let them off to breathe properly and swallow. The actions seemed to have the opposite effect though, with the target tightening his hand in Kian’s curls and pushing his hips closer to their lips. 

 

Kian scowled as their nose and mouth were pushed into the target’s pubic hair, the small grinding motions his hips were making ensuring that Kian would end up with the world’s least sexy beard rash. The dick in their mouth had long become a source of irritation rather than pleasure and as the head pushed, uninvited and uncomfortable, into Kian’s throat again, they discarded a plan to castrate the target with their bare hands and moved on to plan b.

 

Kian smoothed their expression into one of unbridled bliss, looking up at the target and letting their mouth open, just a little further as he watched, and their teeth brush against the underside of his dick. The target groaned and broke the eye contact, tipping his head back at the pleasure enhanced by a tint of pain and  _ danger _ from Kian’s teeth. Kian grinned to themselves and put the next step of their plan into action. pressing their teeth harder and harder against the target’s dick, until it became too much for him and his moans of pleasure turned into cries of pain and he released his grip on Kian’s curls.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He snarled, cupping his dick and watching as Kian climbed off the bed to circle him slowly. Kian twisted their hands in front of them, looking to the ground in a show of faux-submission and an attempt to hide their grin.  _ Mission accomplished _ .

 

“I-I’m sorry, you seemed to be enjoying it…” Kian said softly, adding a hitch to their voice for the effect. The target took a step towards Kian, raising his hands to cup their shoulders gently and unwittingly putting his back fully to the bed.

 

The target gave a heavy sigh. “It’s okay, that was just a little too hard okay hun?” The target reached out to cup Kian’s chin and angle their face up to look at him. Kian quickly erased the grin from their face, instead looking at the target with wide blue eyes and a trembling lower lip. The target didn’t need to know Kian’s lip was trembling from contained laughter and not tears. The target gave another sigh and drew Kian into a gentle kiss. “How about we try that again yeah?” He offered, brow furrowing in confusion when Kian finally lost it and started laughing, pushing the target’s shoulder and making him fall onto the bed.

 

“Oh Lord, bless your soul.” Kian gasped, crawling over the target’s body to straddle his hips. “‘That was just a little too hard’” Kian mimicked the target, wiping a faux tear from their eye before the smile disappeared from their face. “It was supposed to be ass-face. You ever hear of not shoving your dick down your partner's throat?” Kian rolled their eyes, patting along the sides of their underwear in search of the condom they’d stashed there earlier. “Now where the bleeding heck did I put the Johnny?”

 

The target watched in confusion and a healthy dose of fear as Kian crossed their arms and thought. Their face lit up quickly and, with a laugh, they pulled a small foil packet out of their shirt pocket.

 

“Of course, that’s where I put it.” Kian grinned and tore the packet open, rolling off the target’s body as he watched, silently biding his time, and rolled the rubber onto his surprisingly still hard dick. “Now, are you gonna be a good boy and let me ride you? Or will I have to tie you down?” Kian asked, idly stroking the target’s dick.

 

“I can… behave.” The target said slowly, dark eyes watching Kian as they stood and pulled their panties off. 

 

“Good, good.” Kian said, bending to pick their panties off the ground, showing their already-stretched hole with  _ someone’s _ seed clinging to their rim. “I think I’ll tie your hands together anyway. Just in case you know?” They said with a wink, making a ‘roll over’ motion with their finger and huffing when the target didn’t move. “Look, you do realise this will be a lot easier on you if you cooperate, right?” Kian said, manhandling the target onto their stomach so his hands could be tied behind his back with Kian’s pretty lace panties. “Shame to waste those on the likes of you. I’d appreciate it if you could leave them intact though. Nolan seemed to enjoy them too.” Kian gave a teasing eyebrow waggle before they climbed back onto the target’s body, sliding two fingers around to their hole to test how open they were.

 

Kian let out a low groan as their fingers easily slid into their hole, still stretched out and sloppy from the quick fuck they’d shared with Nolan before the mission started. The target craned his neck in an attempt to see despite himself, the noises Kian made making it seem like more than a simple fingering was going on. 

 

“Mmhmm that’s it.” Kian huffed, working a third finger into their hole quickly before the need for something  _ more _ overwhelmed them and sent them rushing into position to sink down onto the target’s dick. They took a moment to breathe and line themselves up properly before they sank down, just a touch too fast, moaning at the faint burn. They shifted their hips around, lifting up an inch and sinking back down, throwing their head back with a moan at the angle. “Ooh, good good, yes.” They breathed, starting to ride the target in earnest. 

 

The soft sound of slapping skin filled the room as Kian worked their legs, lifting themselves and gliding down, occasionally hitting their prostate with the target’s dick and startling a moan from their lips along the way. “You know,” Kian gasped slightly, slumping forwards and supporting themselves against the target’s chest. “I wanna apologise for earlier, laughing at you was a tad cruel. If I’m honest I would have reacted the-” They cut off with a moan, their muscles clenching and forcing a moan from the target too. “I would have reacted the same way.” Kian slowed their movements, dragging themselves off the target’s cock and easing back down, making sure they found the right angle on their prostate.

 

A long moan built in Kian’s chest, an echoing one coming from the target beneath them as they settled down and made small circular grinding motions instead. Kian nodded breathlessly as the target started thrusting upwards in the small way he could, chasing his pleasure to the best of his ability. Kian hummed as the target’s small thrusts turned erratic, his climax coming quickly while theirs stalled. They tipped their head to the side, pressure against their prostate making them jolt as they saw the target’s discarded belt and an idea formed.

 

“Stop.” They said, pressing against the target’s chest until he stopped moving and made it easier for them to climb off him. “I’m gonna get off you and I want you to be on your knees when I get back. Understand?” Kian ignored the frustrated groan and waited for the target’s nod before they climbed off him and left the room, stepping on his belt on the way out.

 

Out of the bedroom Kian went straight to their jeans, still piled by the front door. After a moment of rummaging in their pockets Kian headed back to the bedroom with a small skip in their step, ready for potentially the most fun they’ve had in a while.

 

Returning to the bedroom was like a gift. The target was waiting patiently on his knees on the bed, his hands still tied behind him and his dick still hard and ready to fuck someone.

 

“What a good boy you’ve been.” Kian cooed, petting through the target’s hair gently. Kian rounded the bed, laying their phone and the switchblade they’d grabbed from their jeans on the bed. They picked the target’s belt up off the floor and laid it next to them.

 

“No, no way man.” The target said when he saw the switchblade, shaking his head and reeling back from it.

 

“Hush now, this is all for a little game we’re gonna play.” Kian said softly, reaching out to the target like he was a spooked horse. “I’m gonna loop this around your neck, just loosely.” They said, lust tainting the edges of their smile as they approached the target with his belt. 

 

They hooked the leather around the target’s neck, sliding the end through the buckle and pulling it so it surrounded the target’s neck like a choker.

 

“Now, this game is gonna end in one of three ways. Both of us getting a good fuck and leaving this hotel in one piece.” Kian started, picking up their switchblade and flicking it open. “Or we can both get a good fuck and you can leave… more or less in one piece.” Kian circled behind the target, reaching around to press the flat of their blade against the target’s cheek. “Or  _ I  _ can get a good fuck and you can leave in a body bag. It’s all very simple see?” Kian finished in a whisper beside the target’s ear, his body trembling lightly. “Think you can play by the rules?” Kian asked, pulling the switchblade away from the target’s skin and sliding onto the bed.

 

The target nodded silently, avoiding looking at the still-horny merc spreading themselves for his dick. “The way this will work is that you’ll fuck me,” Kian explained, eyeing the way the target’s dick was slowly softening. “And while that happens you’ll have fifteen minutes to answer seven questions.” The target jolted as Kian reached out to stroke him back to full hardness. “That means just over two minutes for each question. If you take too long or aren’t forthcoming with an answer I’m going to tug on this,” Kian tugged on the leather of the belt, tightening it slightly around the target’s neck, “until your tongue is loosened. And if you give the wrong answer then I’ll cut something off you, starting with your toes.” The target curled his toes tight, groaning softly as Kian squeezed his dick slightly.

 

When they’d worked the target back to what Kian decided was ‘hard enough’, they grabbed the target’s knees and spread them slowly, grinning as he resisted at first but then allowed it to happen, more focussed on lowering himself to keep his balance. Kian appreciated the target’s new position as they slid a pillow between his knees. His hips tilted forward as he sat on his heels, his chest appearing puffed out because of the way his hands were still tied behind his back, and his cock was hanging thick and hard between his furred thighs, still wrapped up in a condom.  _ I should probably replace that, _ Kian thought, shrugging it off immediately in favour of sliding themselves between the target’s legs, resting their hips on the pillow and hooking their legs around the target’s back.

 

“Okay we’re gonna start nice and easy.” Kian said slowly as their wiggled their way down to slide the target’s dick back into their needy hole. “What’s your name big boy?” They asked, their eyes fluttering shut as they were filled.

 

The target gave a low groan, rocking his hips forwards and swallowing loudly as he prepared to answer. “M-Matthew. Matthew Williams.”  He answered, shuddering as Kian rolled their hips with a moan.

 

“Good, well done Matthew.” Kian breathed, tracing a hand along their side and up to tweak their nipple as they rocked on Matthew’s dick. “How old are you?” Kian lowered a hand to grab at Matthew’s hip and encourage his limited thrusts.

 

“29 in April.” Matthew answered on an exhale as Kian clenched around him and tossed their head back.

 

Kian nodded, mouth open in a silent moan as part of their brain consolidated the information with the file they’d seen before the mission. “You’re doing well, love. Barely used any time.” A moan was forced from their lips as Matthew jumped his hips upwards, pushing off from his heels to drive unexpectedly and deeply into Kian’s slick hole.

 

“Now…” Kian said, pushing themselves up onto their elbows and reaching out to tug Matthew into a biting kiss. “Who do you work for?” They asked, pressing down onto his dick and nipping at the target’s bottom lip.

 

“Work for?” Matthew said incredulously, laughing breathlessly as Kian clenched around him. “I-I don’t work for anyone.” He finished, tipping his head back and rutting up into Kian.

 

“Wrong answer” Kian tisked, grabbing their still-open switchblade and pressing it to Matthew’s cheek as they gave the leather belt a warning tug. They held the flat of the blade against the target’s smooth cheek, giving him a grin as they lifted themselves and slid back down to sit in his lap. “Who do you work for?” They asked again, pressing the blade harder to the target’s cheek. When he started to shake his head in small motions Kian scowled. “Don’t test me Matthew. It’d be a shame to ruin your pretty face.” They tossed the swtichblade to the side and grabbed Matthew’s jaw, giving it a squeeze as they tugged on the belt again, enjoying the way the leather cut into his neck.

 

“N-No one, I swear.” Matthew rasped, his shoulders shaking as he tried to free his hands.

 

Kian growled lowly, letting up their hold on the belt a little and feeling around for their switchblade. “You have one last chance  _ pretty boy. _ ” They said, fingers wrapping around the handle of their blade. “One last chance to tell the truth before this goes into your leg.” They revealed the knife once more, raising it to trail the point across Matthew’s thigh. 

 

“Trust me,” they whispered, leaning in to the target’s ear. “Whatever they’re paying you to keep quiet,  _ it isn’t enough _ .” Kian threw their head back, arching their spine and using their new grip on Matthew’s thighs to give them leverage for a few good thrusts. “Time’s running out Matthew.” They moaned, lifting their switchblade free hand to tug at their dick.

 

“I swear,” Matthew says, voice shaking and eyes locked on the blade pressed to his leg, “I don’t work for  _ anyone _ .” 

 

Kian frowns, looking down at their hands and letting their shoulders slump. “What’s wrong with me, am I losing my touch?” They murmur, mostly to themselves but ensuring Matthew can hear. “I can’t even get a freaking name out of someone anymore.” They added a hitch to their voice, a poorly-concealed sob as they looked up at the target with tear-filled eyes.

 

Matthew’s voice shook as he spoke. “You’re not losing your touch.” He said carefully, giving the lace around his wrists a strong tug while he thought Kian was distracted.

 

Kian ducked their head, hiding their grin as they squeezed the handle of their switchblade. “Are you sure?” They asked slowly, smiling wider as they felt Matthew nod.

 

“Absolutely” Matthew said without hesitation. “No doubt abou-” He cut off suddenly as Kian drove their knife into his thigh. 

 

Kian looked up at Matthew, giving a dark smirk as they pressed the blade in further, longing to feel the bone beneath the point of the blade. “Hm, I ‘spose not.” They said, shrugging as Matthew made small choked noises, seemingly unable to scream the way his brain was likely demanding him to. 

 

Kian continued to put pressure against the blade’s handle, watching avidly as it sank into the pale flesh, blood welling up around the wound and rolling down the side of Matthew’s thigh.

 

“Here’s the kicker.” Kian said, grinning savagely as they felt the grind of bone under the tip of their blade. “ _ I already know who you work for. _ ” They said, pressing their free hand to Matthew’s thigh and using the leverage to tug their knife free. “You work for Parot, the dirty fucker.” 

 

As the knife came free of Matthew’s leg he let out a low groan of pain, looking away as blood poured from the wound, running down his leg and soaking into the sheets. Kian gave a heavy sigh as he inhaled the scent of his blood in the air, knowing it would get thicker with more time and wounds.

 

“So,” Kian said, wiping his blade across Matthew’s chest and smearing blood on his skin. “You started with drugs, yes? Selling them first, then stealing them from competitors.” The frantic nod Matthew gave was answer enough for Kian. “Then you got upgraded.” Kian paused, frowning and giving a test roll of their hips. “You’ve gone soft. Fuckin typical.” They grumbled, climbing out of Matthew’s lap to wrap a hand around his dick. 

 

“Anyway,” They said, tugging the old condom off with a grimace and resuming their jerking. “You were promoted to general theft. Go to an address, get anything of worth and pawn it off.” Matthew grunted in response, giving a jerky nod as Kian trailed their fingers through the blood still pouring from the wound in Matthew’s thigh. “And then you were given  _ human _ targets. Track them down and take something  _ specific _ from them.” 

 

Kian raised their fingers to their lips and began to lick the blood from them slowly, moaning and watching Matthew’s every twitch as they did. Their hand still stroked his dick, squeezing and twisting, intent on getting him fully hard again for one last ride before it ended, while Matthew’s shoulders moved with his attempts to free his hands.

 

“You don’t want to know what I’ll do if you get your hands free, love. Don’t try it.” Kian said, grinning as Matthew’s eyes went wide and he froze. “Now, tell me what you took from Rickard.” Kian placed their hands on Matthew’s thighs to push close to his face, revelling in his muted scream when they pushed on his wound.

 

“Nothing, a- a folder, I don’t know.” Matthew babbled, trying to move his leg away from the pressure on his injury. “I was told to get a box, big black thing, stored in his apartment. I don’t know what it was.”

 

Kian leaned back and hummed softly. That fit with their intel, but they thought the thief would have known more. “You didn’t open it? Not even just for a teeny peek?” They asked, reaching out to cup Matthew’s cheek with their bloodied hand.

 

Matthew shook his head viciously. “I was told I’d lose my hands if I looked. It wasn’t worth it.” Kian nodded, returning their hand to Matthew’s dick while their other stroked his cheek.

 

“Just two more questions love. We’re nearly done, and then I’ll bandage that up for you yeah?” Kian said softly, leaning in to kiss Matthew. “Where did you take the box?”

 

Matthew gave a small smile, his shoulders relaxing as he realised it was nearly over. “A warehouse, eastern edge of the city. It’s not one of Parot’s, it’s one of his subsidiary’s.” Kian grinned and gave Matthew another small kiss, laying down on their back and pulling Matthew down to lay on top of them.

 

“Last of all,” Kian murmured, hands roaming over Matthew’s back before settling at his hips as they rutted against him. “Is the box still there?”

 

Matthew nodded and moaned, rocking against Kian in relief, groaning when they shifted under him and allowed him to slide into them once more.

 

“Good boy, thank you for cooperating with me, love.” Kian said, rolling their hips appreciatively as Matthew started to thrust into them hard and fast.

 

Kian brought their hands up to cling to Matthew’s shoulder blades, digging their nails into his skin, moaning as he rutted wildly, crying out and chasing his pleasure with full abandon now he believed himself to be safe. The soft slapping of skin filled the room again, paired with Kian’s high breathless noises and Matthew’s low ones, noises he tried to muffle by pressing his mouth to Kian’s neck. Kian tipped their head back, moaning their praises to the ceiling as they let Matthew have free reign over their neck, his lips moving and teeth biting, finding the points that made Kian moan louder, or fall silent in pleasure, all while his hips kept moving against Kian.

 

Kian let themselves enjoy the fuck, dragging their nails down Matthew’s back to leave crescents in his hips and hooking their legs around his waist to keep him close. Matthew’s frantic thrusting turned into a slower grind that pressed his stomach against Kian’s dripping erection caught between them, Kian hissing in pleasure and arching their back to chase the friction when Matthew did his best to pull away with a teasing grin.

 

“Come on, love” Kian gasped, hooking their legs higher on Matthew’s body, crossing their ankles over his bound hands. “You can do better than this.” They goaded, grinning when Matthew stepped up to the plate, pressing almost impossibly closer and rolling his hips so the tip of his dick just barely teased Kian’s prostate.

 

Matthew shifted to the side, hooking his chin over Kian’s shoulder and stretching his left leg out to seek more leverage against the corner of the mattress. Kian started at the feeling of cool leather pressed against their shoulder before they remembered the belt still looped around Matthew’s neck. They raised a hand and followed the length of leather until they found the end and gave it a good tug, smirking when Matthew went rigid and let out a wheezing moan.

 

“Do you like that, love?” Kian asked, letting the belt go lax as Matthew gave a shy nod and kept grinding against their hole, searching out their prostate.

 

Kian gave the belt another tug, groaning as Matthew responded with an especially hard thrust that hit their prostate. They nodded and gasped, running a hand through their curls as Matthew repeated the action and made them writhe under him. 

 

“Yes, yes, keep going please.” They breathed, hand dropping from the belt to grab at their dick roughly.

 

“You look so good there babe.” Matthew rasped, pulling himself more upright and rutting against Kian. “Spread out and begging for more.”

 

Kian let their eyes flutter shut to hide their eye roll as they tuned out Matthew’s attempts at dirty talk, preferring to seek out their switchblade as they felt their orgasm building.

 

“Nnh, so fuckin hot babe, flushed and wet.” Matthew grunted, eyes shut as he rode out the build to his orgasm.

 

“Stop, please” Kian muttered, scowling at Matthew’s words.

 

“So pretty, gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Matthew continued, pressing as far into Kian as possible and moaning his finish, slumping over Kian’s unimpressed form.

 

“Jesus Christ do you  _ have _ to ruin everything?” Kian growled, reaching behind Matthew’s back and slicing through their panties to free his hands. “Get up, still over me but up.” They directed, sighing as Matthew’s weight was lifted off them briefly, his shaking arms holding him up. “Now stay there and look pretty.” They smiled, lowering a hand to tug at their dick while they ground against Matthew’s still-hard dick. “Oooh yeah,” They moaned, grinding Matthew’s dick against their prostate. “Just what the doctor ordered.”

 

“Want a hand?” Matthew asked, flinching when Kian’s eyes snapped open to scowl at him. 

 

“I just need you to shut up.” They snapped.

 

“You sure? I can suck you off if you want.” Matthew offered, gulping loudly as Kian raised their knife to rest against his throat.

 

“What part of ‘shut up’ do you not understand?” They growled, hand still tugging at their dick viciously. “Do I need to take your tongue out?” They asked, pausing and moaning softly at the image of Matthew’s tongue, laid out next to the pillow for the maid service to find in the morning, that came to mind, thumbing over the head of their dick to spread their pre around their skin.

 

Matthew shook his head quickly, stiffening with a small gasp as he felt the blade break his skin and blood start to well up.

 

Kian’s eyes locked onto the drop of blood, their hands stilling as it grew and finally dripped down to land on their chest. They took a deep breath and licked their lips,  _ I could slit his throat, bathe in his blood. We don’t need him anymore… _

 

Matthew shook his head slowly as he watched Kian’s eyes flick between his throat and their knife. “Please, no, don’t do it.” He begged, pushing off the mattress to his knees above Kian, giving a fearful groan as they followed his path.

 

“You’ve gotta understand, love,” Kian said with a grin. “You’re of no use to us anymore.” They reached out a hand to fist in Matthew’s loose curls, keeping him in place as they pressed their knife to his throat with purpose. “But don’t worry, I won’t waste a drop.” They said, lowering their face to lap at the blood dripping from the little nick.

 

Matthew started to shake his head again but Kian had already started pressing their blade in, dragging it smoothly across Matthew’s neck and laying him back on the bed over them, letting his blood wash over their body.

 

Kian closed their eyes and groaned as the smell of blood filled the room, the warm tang setting their nerves on fire, combining well with the adrenaline of a kill as they grabbed their dick again, quickly jerking themselves to completion and sprawling out under Matthew’s body, soaked in his blood.

 

It wasn’t long before the door swung open and Kian’s eyes snapped open to see Nolan standing in the doorway, a put-on frown on his face.

 

“You started without me.” He accused, Kian shivering slightly as his deep tones washed over them.

 

“It wasn’t much of a show.” They promised, pulling themselves out from under the body.

 

“It sure looks like one.” Nolan replied, eyes shamelessly scanning Kian’s body as they stood in front of him.

 

Kian gave a smirk and a teasing wink. “If you want I can give you a real show.” They walked over to Nolan, reaching out to cup his cheeks and draw him into a kiss filled with the taste of mint and the blood coating Kian’s face. They pulled away, grinning at the smear of blood tinting Nolan’s lips before they turned back to face the bed. “We might need a new bed though…” They shrugged and turned on their heel one last time, looking past Nolan, down the hall towards the bathroom. “Tag out.” Kian said as they left the room, reaching out to give the other mercenary a firm pat on the ass on their way, shutting themselves in the bathroom before Nolan had a chance to retaliate.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is my own original work and any and all _constructive_ criticism is more than welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this you can find more about Kian and the crew over on [tumblr](http://themercroom.tumblr.com).  
> Or consider checking out my own [blog](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com).  
> Otherwise thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you around for more.


End file.
